And They Lived Happily Ever After ?
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: So this is my very first fanfiction. I apologize if it sounds weird. This is all RUCAS. Lucas and Riley are living in LA. They've been together for six years. Lucas is going to propose to Riley. But on their wedding day someone pays Riley a visit. Someone from her past. As Lucas and Riley go on the journey of life and they go through a lot and they realize things along the way.
1. Part One

And they lived happily ever after..

It was a Saturday morning in LA and Riley Mattews was sound asleep right next to her boyfriend of six years; Lucas Friar. When he woke up, he turned around and faced Riley, he adored the way she slept. Even though she's sleeping, she's still the most perfect human being on this planet. He thought to himself. He quickly got out of bed, put on some pants and ran out to his car to grab a gift. Once he grabbed the gift, he quickly ran back inside to find Riley still sound asleep. He placed the gift on her dresser and left a note that said: "good morning baby girl, put this beautiful dress on and meet me out on the patio for a little brunch that I have prepared for you. See you soon." – L

Lucas was in the kitchen, he had set up a beautiful table outside on the patio, and it had the perfect view of the ocean. After he finished setting up, he went upstairs and got dressed. He put on a baby blue button up shirt and white dress pants, then he just simply slipped on some sandals. He knew that he should wear better shoes but Riley could wake up at any minute. He was nervous because today was the day he was going to propose to her.

Riley woke up and turned around to find Lucas nowhere in sight. She quickly sat up when she noticed the box. She read the note attached to it. Then a smile spread across her face. She opened the box to find a dress and tiffany earrings. It was a short baby blue strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline. She absolutely loved it. She quickly brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup, slipped on the dress. She found her favorite white heels to wear with the dress and quickly made her way downstairs. There she found Lucas sitting outside waiting for her. He was texting his mom about how nervous he was to propose to her. She was trying to get him to calm down.

Riley cleared her throat, he quickly looked up and froze. The way she looked in that dress completely left him speechless. She looked so gorgeous. "Wow, you look amazing." He said as he made his way over to her and gave her a kiss. She blushed. "What is all this?" she asked, "I wanted to do something special, for a very special girl.' He said. She looked down and blushed. They finally sat down and started to eat. Lucas was nervous. There was so many thoughts that were running through his head. He couldn't even eat. He was still left speechless on Riley's beauty. She noticed that Lucas was barely touching his food. "Is everything okay? You seem distracted by something" Riley asked. "You're beauty is really distracting. But there's actually something I've been wanting to do. For a while now. I just didn't know when the right time was. But now I do." He said as he moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Riley, you have turned my world upside down. When you fell into my lap on the subway, I knew I had to have you or else I'd die. I always knew that it was you. I know it makes me sound crazy but it doesn't matter. We have been through so many ups and downs together but we have come out stronger than ever. You are the piece of me that has always been missing. Through your eyes, I see myself in a whole new better way. You have made me a better person and with you, I finally know what true love is. So Riley Matthews.." He said as he got down on one knee. "Will you please do me the honor and marry me?" Riley was beaming and tears were rolling down her cheeks, "of course I will!" she exclaimed. Lucas had the biggest smile on his face, he completely forgot about the ring and picked Riley up and swung her around, and when he put her back down he gave her a passionate kiss "Oh! The ring!" he said as he quickly grabbed it and put it on her ring finger.

Lucas pulled her into another passionate kiss. "I love you" he said in between kisses. "I will always love you more." Riley teased. "Oh we'll see about that." Lucas said as he threw Riley over his shoulder and took her inside.

Chapter 2: The Planning begins

Riley's POV:

It was Sunday and Lucas was at a baseball game with Farkle. Riley was at home with the company of Maya Hart. "I can't believe it! I Riley Matthews am going to marry Lucas Friar!" I said as I twirled around bedroom. "Well it was about time! I'm going to be the maid of honor right?" Maya (best friend since kindergarten) asked. "Of course! I must start planning right away!" I said as I sat down on my bed next to Maya. "Well honey, I can help with that." Maya said with a smile. We spent the whole day discussing wedding details. They knew that wedding planning was going to be the biggest pain. But I didn't care. I was going to marry the love of her life. I couldn't be happier.

Lucas's POV:

Farkle and I were enjoying the Giant's vs. A's game and I haven't told Farkle about the proposal. He knew I was going to propose but he didn't know when. "So Lucas, how are things with you and Riley?" Farkle asked as he stuffed his face with a hot dog. "We're up in the clouds right now because there's something I've been needing to tell you. I proposed to Riley yesterday. Farkle smirked. "Lucas, you dog. I should have known. You have been glowing all day." He said. Lucas told him how he proposed and Riley's reaction. But he stopped after that because after he proposed things got very intimate between him and Riley. He didn't want to tell Farkle about that. "So Farkle, we have been best friends-well I should say brothers since middle school and I was wondering if-"Before he could even finished Farkle put his hand over his mouth. "YES I'LL BE YOUR BEST MAN!" Farkle quickly interrupted. They both laughed and finished watching the game.

Maya's POV:

"Okay so what are we thinking? Beach theme?" I asked. Riley sat there for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think I'm going to base the theme off of my wedding dress." She said. "Speaking of wedding dresses, do you have a budget in mind?" I asked. "Well, I called my parents and told them the news. My mom had told me that she was going to pay for my wedding dress. She told me there was no limit because she wants everything to be perfect." She sighed. She was looking down at the ground with a silly smile on her face. "Riles!" I yelled. "Oh sorry, I still can't believe I'm engaged." She said as she admired her ring. We spent the whole day looking at wedding dresses and figured out which styles would look best on her. It was 10pm and Lucas came home. I realized that it was time for me to go. So I said my goodbyes and left.

Lucas's POV:

I just got home to find R iley and Maya glued to the laptop. I went over to my now fiancé and pulled her into my arms. "Hey beautiful." I said as I watch her give me her little cute smile. I leaned in and started to kiss her when Maya interrupted. "Oh get a room." She gagged. "We are in a room. Now that we got that solved. Come here." I said as I cuffed my hands on Riley's face and continued to kiss her. "Yuck, this is making miss my boyfriend. Speaking of my boyfriend, where is he?" Maya asked. "I dropped him off home. He figured you would've been home by now." I said. Maya decided to leave so she said her goodbyes and congratulated us one more time. "Finally! Were alone" I said as I pulled Riley in for another kiss. She giggled as she kissed me. Oh how I loved hearing the sound of her laugh. It was like music to my ears. "Shall we move this thing upstairs." I asked. "We shall." She said and with that I picked her up and carried her to the room.

 _Fast forward to four months later:_

Riley's POV:

After four months of wedding planning, I almost forgot about the most important thing of all. My dress! My parents had come to visit for the weekend. So I decided to go to fly back to New York with my parents, my brother, my best friend and my grandparents. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Cory said as tears rolled down his face. "Oh dad, I'll always be your little girl." I said as I put my head on his shoulders. We were waiting for the plane to take off. I was sitting next in between Maya and my father. My grandparents were sitting right in front of us and my mom and Auggie were right behind us. The plane finally took off. The plane ride was filled with laughter and tears. We watched movies and fell asleep a couple of times. We finally landed in New York and took a cab to my parents. It was 9pm so we decided to call it a night. I was sharing a room with Maya. She was taking a shower so I decided to call Lucas.

Lucas's POV:

Riley left for New York to go find her perfect dress. So I decided to have a little guys night. Asher and Dylan surprised me earlier. They told me Riley had sent them here so that I wouldn't be so lonely without her. Even though they were here, I was still lonely because she wasn't here. An hour later Farkle had come over and we were all watching the basketball game. It was Knicks vs. the Bulls. If Riley were here, we would have been going at it. Arguing which team was better and why. We would always play a game. If one team doesn't make a basket, the other either had to do a dare or take drink. As I sat there and thought about her my phone rang. It was Riley. I excused myself from the guys and went out to the patio. They made jokes but I brushed it off.

 **B- Riley  
** B- Lucas

" _Hey beautiful, I'm glad you called. I miss you."_

" _ **I miss you more. I was just calling to check in to see how you were. We finally made it back to parent's house. Are you watching the game?"**_

" _Yeah, I invited the guys over and thank you for inviting Asher and Dylan it was really nice to see them again. I just wish you were here. So I can pour guacamole down your shirt again when the bulls beat you again."_

" _ **Well it was my pleasure, I didn't want you to be lonely and what makes you think you're going to win this time?"**_

" _Well, we have won every time we played you. So it's kind of obvious who is going to win here.'_

" _ **Well, you never know we can magically beat you guys this year. Anyways, I better go. But I'll talk to you soon. I love and miss you, fiancé"**_

" _I love and miss you more, fiancé"_

We hung up and I stood there for a moment and smiled until Asher had called me in. Looks like Riley was right. The Knicks actually beat us this year. She texted me just to gloat in my face. After the boys left, I got ready for bed. I spent the rest of the night texting Riley. She couldn't wait to let me have it.

Chapter 3: The dress

Riley's POV:

I was walking through the streets of New York with my family by my side. So many memories were going through my mind. We finally made it to Kleinfield. "Hello, I'm Riley Matthews and I'm here for my one o' clock appointment" I said to the lady at the front desk. "Hello sweetie, just go ahead and take a seat and your bridal consultant will be with you shortly." We all sat down and it wasn't long before a consultant was walking towards us. Her name was Ashley. She led us to the couches. We talked about the budget and Lucas. I introduced everyone and after that, she took me to a room and asked me what kind of style I wanted. I told her I wanted a sweetheart neckline and a ball gown of course. After that she left the room to go get dresses. She started off with Pnina Tornai and of course Lazaro. She started off with Pnina ball gown. It had big crystals on the neckline, and crystals around the waist. It was breathtaking, but I wasn't quite sure if it was the one. I went out and showed everyone. Their jaws had dropped when they saw her walking out. "Oh Riley, it's beautiful." Topanga said as she put her hand over her heart. Cory was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His little girl was growing up. "Maya, grandma, grandpa, what do you guys think?" I asked nervously. They didn't say a word. "You look amazing Riles, but I'm not a big fan of the bling.' Maya finally said. I agreed with her and so did everyone else. So we went back to the dressing room.

Trying on dress after to dress, I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. I thought about switching my style so I tried on three mermaid styles. I loved them but they didn't make me feel like a princess. Until one dress caught my eye. It was an all lace dress, with a sweet heart neckline and the waistline was perfect. It had a belt around the waist that I could easily replace with a crystal belt. "I need to try on that dress." I pointed to the dress. "As you wish princess." Ashley said with a smile as she walked over and took the dress off the hanger. Once I put it on, I knew it was my dress. Even though it was a little simple I loved it. I felt like a bride. Ashley replaced the white belt with a crystal belt. "It's perfect" I said. I tried to hold back my tears but as we got closer to my family they all turned around right on time. I stopped and started sobbing. I quickly made my way over to the pedestal. Ashley then accessorized me. She put a veil on my head and gave me earrings to wear. My family was silent. They were speechless. Cory got up and walked over to his daughter. "This is my dress daddy." I said as I started to get teary-eyed. "You look so beautiful honey," he said as he kissed my forehead. Everyone was on board.

After a fair share of compliments, Ashley asked me the big question. "So Riley, are you saying yes to the dress?" she asked. "I'M SAYING YES TO THE DRESS." I exclaimed. Everyone started to surround me with hugs. After we paid for the dress, we went back to my parent's apartment. I was so happy. I knew I wanted an elegant, sophisticated theme. The colors were going to be white and light pink. I knew I wanted a beautiful chandelier in the center of the whole reception. I wanted a church wedding. I called Lucas to tell him the details and he couldn't wait. I told him we would discuss more when I get home in 2 days. I missed him so much. For the next two days, I went around New York and got some wedding errands finished. I made the invitations with Lucas's okay. He told me to do whatever I wanted because the only thing he cared about was calling me his wife. He wanted to leave everything else to me. Well detail wise.

Lucas POV:

It was a Sunday afternoon, Riley is coming home tomorrow and I decided to get my tux before she came back. So I called Farkle and we went to LA's finest tux shop. We shopped around and tried to be very manly. But we ended up being girls. Mostly Farkle. After trying on so many tuxedos, I finally found the perfect one. It was from Calvin Klein's collection. Farkle got his tuxedo and we went to chipotle after. "So, have you and Riley picked out a wedding date yet?" he asked. "Yeah we did, we decided to get married on August 18th, that was the first day we met." He said. "That's sweet man, so we need to sound more like men. I'm talking bachelor party." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I don't want to go too crazy bud, I want to be able to actually remember some of it and not wake up with a huge hangover on my wedding day." I laughed. We finished the rest of our food and went back to my house and invited some guys over for a little bro-beque.

Fast forward to the bachelor and bachelorette parties:

Riley's POV:

Tonight is my bachelorette party and I am a little nervous to see what Maya has in stored for me. But tomorrow at 3pm I will no longer be Riley Mattews. I will be Riley Grace Friar. I thought to myself. Then I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll miss you beautiful" the voice said. I knew it was Lucas. So I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "As of tomorrow, I will officially be all yours." I said as I gave him a kiss. The kiss was slow, and passionate. He pulled me in closer to him. After that, it was time for us to say our goodbyes because it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So I planned on spending the night at Maya's after a wild night.

It was 8pm and I curled my hair, did my makeup and put on a little black dress with navy blue strapped heels. Maya showed up at my door along with Smackle, Sarah and Darby. "Ready Matthews, tonight is the night we unleashed the animal inside you." she said. "The party bus awaits." She said as she put a crown on my head and a white slash around me with "bachelorette" written in hot pink. "YAAAAAY!" I yelled and we all got on the party bus. The rest of the night was a blur but I knew I had a good time. We ended the night around 3:45am. We went back to Maya's house and crashed.

Lucas's POV:

I was getting ready for a memorable bachelor party. I wore a red button up shirt and black slacks and dress shoes. My boys and I were about to take over this town. Farkle, Billy, Zay, Asher and Dylan showed up and we hit the strip club. "Lucas, this is officially the last night of your freedom before you become Riley's slave." Zay joked. "I doubt it man," I said as I took a sip of my drink. That night was filled with drinks, strippers and I realized how drunk I was when I saw all the text messages I had sent to Riley telling her how much I wanted her. We ended the night around 4am and we all crashed at Billy's house.

Chapter 4: Wedding bells:

Today was the day of Lucas and Riley's wedding. Everyone was running around getting everything ready. Maya was surprised Riley didn't turn into bridezilla. She was full of so much energy. She was in dreamland.

Riley's POV:

"Maya! Wake up!" I said as I jumped on the bed. Maya groaned and then she realized it was her best friend's wedding day! "You're getting married today!" she yelled as she joined me in the excitement. "Okay, first thing first, food." I said. We got dressed and went to the nearest diner. But quickly walked out when we saw Lucas and Farkle. Farkle saw us and grabbed Lucas to face him while Maya and I ran out the room. "Do you think he saw me?!" I panicked. I knew it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride. "Honey, he didn't see you at all! Let's just go to your mom's diner instead." She said as she dragged me along.

Maya's POV:

We went over to Topanga's and we ordered food to go. I had to keep Riley on a light meal. After that, we had about 20 minutes to kill before her hair and makeup appointment. So we went back to my house and hung out for a bit. After the 20 minutes had past, we headed to the church and went into the bride's room and got ready. Riley did her hair first, so it was makeup for me I saw my maid of honor's dress. It was a long, light purple silky dress with a sweetheart neckline of course. It also had a silver beaded belt around the waist, "Riley, my dress is beautiful!" I said. I was so amazed by it. The other dresses were the same except they didn't have the belt.

Lucas's POV:

Today is the day! I can't wait to see how Riley looks, I can't wait to see her in a wedding dress. This is going to be one of the best days of my life. "Lucas, my man!" Asher called. "You nervous?" he asked. "Very. But once I see Riley I know I'll be okay." I said with a smile. Asher gave me a pat on the back and went to go get ready. We were all in the groom's room. I asked Topanga to give a gift I had gotten for Riley. I wanted her to wear it as she walked down the aisle.

Topanga's POV:

After Lucas gave me a gift to give to my daughter, I started reminiscing about the day she was born, so many flash backs were going through my mind. I walked into the bride's room and my eyes started to water. She was just getting her make up done and looked so gorgeous. "Oh honey." I said as I put my hand over my mouth. She gave me a smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks mommy, what is that?" she asked, eyeing the box. "Oh I almost forgot, Lucas wanted you to wear this down the aisle." I handed her the box.

Riley's POV:

I took the box from my mom and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace, there was a heart hanging from it and on the back it said "forever" on it. It was beautiful. I put it on and got up after my hair and makeup was done. My mom looked so beautiful. She was wear a long silver dress, it really brought out her body shape. After everyone had on their dresses, I put mines on, with the help of my girls. My mom started to tear up when they put the veil on my head. My hair was curled into a beautiful up-do. My makeup was very simple but my eyes stood out. Then I heard a knock at the door, it was my dad. His jaw drop. "My little girl." He said as he walked over to me with his arms wide open. "Where did my little girl go? You look so beautiful, Riley" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy," Then I heard music playing. It was time to walk down the aisle.

Lucas POV;

Farkle and I made our way down the aisle and took our positions. Everything looked perfect. My hands were getting sweaty. I was anxious to see Riley, then the church doors opened and the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. I tried to take as many deep breaths as I possibly could. But then I saw an angel. Everyone stood up. Riley was finally walking down the aisle. A huge smile spread across my face, my eyes started to water but I quickly wiped away my tears. She looked so breathtaking, she gave me that cute little smile of hers. Everything stopped. It felt like we were the only two people in the room.

Riley's POV:

This was it as the doors opened and the bridesmaids took their places. It was my turn to walk down the aisle. As I walked down with my arms linked to my father, I saw Lucas standing there with the biggest smile on his face. When he wiped away his tears, I thought that was the sweetest thing in the world. All of a sudden as I walked down the aisle, I started to have flashbacks.

* _FLASHBACK*_

" _Yeah, let's see how cool you are when you look at him" Maya said. I turned around and saw a blue eyed beauty sitting down. He immediately looked at her and smiled. I turned back to Maya and started blushing. After she went through every relationship stage with him. She took me by the wrist and pushed me. I fell onto his lap._

" _Hi" I said shly. "We were just talking about you.' I said. He smiled and said "I'm Lucas"_

" _I love it."_

 _*flashback to their first date*_

" _You know those moments you said that we were going to remember?" I asked. "Yeah"_

 _I grabbed Lucas by the face and leaned in and we kissed. After I pulled away, he had a huge smile on his face._

 _*flashback over*_

I finally made it to Lucas. My father gave me away. After we said our vows, the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Lucas smiled and said "Finally!" We shared a very sweet kiss. We didn't care who was watching. We were finally married! Lucas threw me over his shoulder carried me down the aisle.

Everyone was at the reception waiting for the newlyweds to come out. They were all sitting at the tables, enjoying the company of others.

Riley's POV:

"Ready Mrs. Friar?" Lucas asked as he stuck his hand out to me. He still had the biggest smile on his face. We were the room getting ready to make our entrance. "2 more minutes." I said. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He pulled me closer, then whispered in my ear. "I love you, Riley Friar." He said. I just loved the sound of that. "I love you more, Mr. Friar." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Let's go." He said as I linked my arm with his.

" _And now, the moment we have all been waiting for, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Friar"_

 _Everyone cheered and applauded. I saw my parents cheering for us. My dad was trying so hard to hold back his tears. Then I saw Maya and Farkle smiling at us. Shawn, Eric and Jack were very happy. Everyone I loved was here. Then I looked over to my right and saw a familiar face, a face I haven't seen since the semi-formal in middle school. What was he doing here? I didn't remember inviting him. We ended things on bad terms. I was wondering how did he get in? But then Lucas walked us over to our table. But I still couldn't get the guys face out of my mind. I didn't know whether I was dreaming or not. I really hope I was because he can't be here. This is my wedding day. It's supposed to be the best day of my life._


	2. Part Two

Part Two:

 _ **So this is a continuation of "And they lived happily ever after" and in part two we finally get to find out what happens with the guy from Riley's past. We get to see how some people react to him, especially Lucas. Will he get overprotective and fight? Or will he just get insecure and runaway? What will Riley do? Will old feelings come back?**_

Chapter one: The mystery guy

"… _But I still couldn't get the guys face out of my mind. I didn't know whether I was dreaming or not. I really hope I was because he can't be here. This is my wedding day. It's supposed to be the best day of my life."_

Riley's POV:

It's my wedding. All that matters is that I am with Lucas, my husband, the love of my life. There is no way I'm going to let this guy come between us especially since Lucas got very overprotective and jealous when I went with this guy to semi-formal. It was time for me and Lucas to dance. We walked to the dance floor hand in hand, he spun me around before pulling me close to him. We were dancing nose to nose. I loved how tight he was holding me. We got lost in the moment because it felt like it was just us. We had the biggest smiles on our faces and everyone was obsessing over how adorable we were together. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Lucas POV:

Riley was finally my wife. The way she was smiling and giggling while we danced made me not want to let her go at all. But I knew we had to stop and then let everyone join us on the dance floor. Also, there was the father-daughter dance so I knew I couldn't hold onto her for long. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt like the luckiest guy because I married the most amazing girl in the world. We finished our dance and Cory took over. I went to go find my mom so that we could share a dance together. Once I found her, we danced alongside Riley and her father.

"I can't believe my little boy is married. It was just like it was yesterday, you came home after your first day at John Quincy Adams and you told me about Riley and now look at you two." My mom said excitedly. "The day she fell onto my lap, everything changed from there. I changed for the better. She's my wife now, mama." I said as my eyes began to water. My mom smiled and started to tease me a little. We continued to dance until everyone else joined us on the dance floor. I took my bride by the hand and we went to go say hi to everyone that we could. Everyone we talked to complimented us and congratulated us. Sharing stories about how we were when we were younger and took pictures.

The night was almost over and I wanted Riley all to myself already. But then I saw a familiar face in the corner of the reception room. Is that who I think it is? It can't be. I thought to myself. But then he started walking towards me and then I realized who it was. It was Charlie. The jerk who tried to take Riley from me. The jerk who took her to semi-formal just to get into her pants. The jerk who left her in the middle of the dance floor to go make out with Missy Bradford. What the hell was he doing at my wedding? "Hey babe, you okay? You seemed tense all of a sudden." Riley asked. But then her eyes grew wide as she saw Charlie walking towards us. "Babe. Please do not make a scene with him. I don't want you u to get hurt and also this is a very special night for us." she said as she held onto my arm. I took a step forward so that she was behind me. She was under my protection now.

Charlie walked over with a big smile on his. "Well, you two seem very shocked to see me. By the way I'm sure my invitation got lost in the mail because I know after everything Riley would have still invited me. Isn't that right?" he said with a cocky tone. "Look. This is our wedding. There will be no drama tonight. So if I were you, I would just walk away and never come back because this room is filled with people who love me and Riley and they would definitely lay a hand on someone if they tried to hurt either one of us. This isn't the time or place to seek revenge. So just get out before things get worse." Lucas said with a sharp tone. Eric, Shawn, Cory and Jack were eyeing them from afar. They knew something was going on because Lucas did not look happy and Riley look terrified.

Eric's POV:

I was standing with my brothers and Shawn when I felt some sort of tension in the room. I looked over at the couple and I saw Charlie walk over to them. I heard all about this Charlie kid and I did not like him at all. "Hey Cor, we better keep a close eye on that over there." I said as I pointed in Riley's direction. Cory turned red. He grabbed Shawn and Jack and told them to prepare to take care of Charlie if he does something to either one of them. Then Charlie began to walk away but then turned back around and continued to talk.

Lucas POV:

"Oh so you think you're all tough now since you got into that kiddy fight for Zay. That fight did not make you look tough, it made you look like a try-hard. I'll only leave if Riley tells me to leave. I came for her anyways. Remember at semi-formal when I left Riley all alone for about two minutes. Then I came back and saw that you had already taken her away and you had your little moment. So I thought I give you a taste of your own medicine tonight and take her away from you." Charlie said. "There is no way I am going to let that happen, Riley chose ME. She married ME. So in all honesty, you are just embarrassing yourself because Riley is not going to leave with you. Especially since you ditched her to go make out with the biggest slut in our school." I said. I looked at Riley and she was staring at Charlie. I knew she wanted to say something but couldn't get herself to speak up. Finally she got the courage to. "Charlie, this is really immature of you to come in here and try to crash our wedding. I chose Lucas. Lucas is the man I want to be with. I want you, no actually I need you to leave because you can never, and will never take me away from Lucas again." she said.

All of a sudden Shawn, Eric, Jack and Cory came over to us. "Charlie, why don't we talk outside before we draw a lot of attention over here okay? This is a wedding, you probably forgot because I can tell you've been inhaling way too much perfume because I can smell it from over here. Okay let's go Charlie and the chocolate factory." Eric said as he gestured him to the door. "Riley, Lucas go ahead and enjoy the rest of your night. We got it from here." Shawn said as he followed Eric and the rest of the guys out the door. The two did as they were told and went to go say hi to everyone else.

Riley's POV:

Well that was unexpected. I'm glad I have those men in my life. I'm still a little shaken from it. I thought something terrible was going to happen. All of a sudden I see Auggie running to me. "Smiley Riley, would you like to dance?" he asked. He couldn't be more adorable. I agreed to dance with him leaving Lucas to talk with my uncle Josh. He grabbed me by the hand and tried to run to the dance floor. He forgot that I was in a ball gown. I was afraid I might lose him in my dress. We started dancing like we just didn't give a care in the world. Then an old song came on. It was the Cha Cha slide. We used to dance to this song all the time when we were younger. We got into our positions and started following the song. Soon enough everyone joined us on the dance floor. Lucas was sitting with Josh and they were laughing at the way I was trying to dance in my dress. Lucas looked so happy, he seemed to have forgotten about Charlie.

Cory's POV:

We took Charlie outside and Eric kept calling him all these weird names and I think it was time for me to step in. "Eric, I think I'll take it from here." I said as I gestured him to the side. "Okay Willie Wonka- Oh no I'm turning into Eric. Okay not the point. What are you doing here? I know you weren't invited. So why are you here?" I asked him. "I'm here for Riley. Lucas stole her from me and I'm going to take her back." He said with so much confident. "Kid, I don't know if you have been drinking or you're just that clueless, but you are at their wedding, Lucas and Riley's wedding. Riley married Lucas. They put a ring on it." Shawn said as he pointed to his ring finger. Charlie gave Shawn a look. "They can always get a divorce and they will. When Riley finally realizes that she wants me. I'll wait as long as I can." He said. "Well, you're going to be waiting for a while, kid. Pretty much your whole life because what they have, can never be broken." I said. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Riley chose me over Lucas once and she'll chose me again." at this point I really wanted to hurt the kid. Then Jack stepped in.

"Okay listen kid, I'm not above kicking anyone's butt. So you're going to do me a favor, do all of us a favor and leave." Jack said as he started to take off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Either you leave, or you'll be admitted to the hospital tonight and we'll tell the police exactly what happened, we'll tell them that you slipped and fell. You're not going to tell them that we beat you, because remember when I caught you in the liquor store a couple months ago, you remember what happened that day? I could easily report you and you would go to prison for life. Is that what you want?" Jack said. "Really? You're going to use blackmail on me" Charlie said. "Fine, I guess you would rather do this the hard way." Soon enough Eric, Shawn and Cory had taken off their jackets and joined Jack.

"It's four to one, kid. If I were you, I take the deal." Shawn said as he cracked his knuckles. Charlie took a step back. He was afraid now because they looked very intimidating. "Fine, I'll leave. But I can always find my way back, if Riley were to go missing, don't be too surprised." He said. There it was. That was the cherry on top of the sundae. Before you knew it, I took a swing on him. "Ow!" I screamed. I punched him really hard. "If you even think about kidnapping my daughter, you better think again. There's more of where that came from." I said trying to act all tough. Jack, Shawn and Eric had all exchanged funny looked with each other. Charlie finally got up. "Fine. I'll leave. But I can't promise you that I will be leaving quietly." He said as he walked off. "Oh no he didn't! You will leave quietly Charcoal!" Eric said in a girlish tone. "ERIC!" we all screamed. We grabbed our coats and went back inside.

Lucas POV:

As I watched Riley dance with her little brother, I started to fantasize for when we have kids. She's going to be a wonderful mom, I thought to myself. At that point, I had completely forgotten about Charlie. I was looking at Riley like she was the only girl in the room. "Yo!" Josh waved his hand in my face. "Did you hear me?" he asked. "No man, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. "I said we should go join them on the dance floor." He said as he nudged me. "Besides sitting here watching her, it would be even better to be next to her, don't you think bud?" he asked with a smile. We went to go join them on the dance floor. Riley got excited when she saw me, she pulled me in for a kiss and we started to dance alongside each other. Josh took his place next to Auggie. Farkle and Maya were right behind us, Topanga her parents, and Cory's parents were dancing alongside Farkle and Maya. My parents joined us and so did most of my friends. This was a perfect moment. Everyone was having a good time. Although I had to catch Riley every time she tripped. That's my wife. I thought to myself as we continued to dance. Cory and the rest of the guys had walked in and saw us dancing. They were smiling and laughing at us. Then sooner or later they joined us. Then the song switched to the cupid shuffle. Everyone cheered. Riley looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. My heart melted in that moment. I winked at her and that made her blush even more.

The night sadly came to an end and everyone joined us outside as we got into our limo and everyone waved goodbye to us. I saw my parents hug each other, my father wiping away my mother's tears. Topanga comforting Cory as we drove off. "Well, Mrs. Friar looks like you're finally all mine." I said as I put my arm around her. "Looks like I am, Mr. Friar." She said as she put her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead. We headed back to our hotel room. Instead of doing the dirty deed, we changed into footsie pajamas, cuddled up and watched Netflix. Although, I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

Riley's POV:

Everything was perfect. Tonight was perfect. I was in the arms of my now husband. Mr. and Mrs. Friar. Oh look here come the Friars. I just loved the sound of it. Lucas couldn't keep his hands off of me, then he started playing with my hair, and starting kissing me. He finally got me all to himself. "I love you so much." He said as he started to kiss my neck. "I thought we weren't going to do this tonight," I said. "I changed my mind." He said with a smile. "Oh alright." I said as we pulled ourselves under the covers.

It was morning. We woke up in each other's arms. "Good morning husband" I said with a smile. "Good morning wife." He said with the cutest smile on his face. "You know, now that were married, I can finally use sayings like I wish I could go out but the ol' ball in chains won't let me go, or coffee for the misses, please." He joked. I just kissed him because he was the most adorable thing in the world. We had to get up for our trip. It was 6am and our flight was at 9:30am. We took a shower, got dressed, grabbed our luggage and headed off to the airport around 7am. We got to the airport, checked in and waited for our flight call. We were going to Costa Rica for our honeymoon, the afterwards we were going to go to Greece, Paris and Italy. It seemed like a long honeymoon but we couldn't decide on a place so we decided to go to all four. It makes us sound crazy but as long as we had each other. Everything would be fine.

Lucas POV:

It was time for our honeymoon. Riley was wearing my sweater, yoga pants and uggs. She had no makeup on and was still the most beautiful girl in the room. We finally boarded the plane, I got the window seat because Riley did not like heights at all. She was so nervous. She was holding onto my hand so tight I felt as if it would break. I put my arm around her and kissed her to calm her down a little. She was still holding onto my hand. "You're going to be fine babe." I said. "Well, if we die. Then we die in each other's arms." She said nervously. "Baby girl, we are not going to die. Although that did sound sweet." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Promise?" she asked as she looked up at me. She had the cutest puppy look on her face and I realized I was smiling at her for about a good minute. "Promise?" she asked again. I couldn't get over how adorable she looked, "I promised" I said with a chuckle. It was a five hour flight. Riley was terrified when the plane was landing. She was holding onto me like her life depended on it. It was very amusing and adorable to me. "We made it babe" I said. She looked up and opened her eyes. "Thank god." She said as she let go of me. We got off the plane and took a cab to our hotel. As soon as we got settled in, we decided to go down to the beach. But we had to change out of our clothes first. It may be fall in LA but it was summer over here.

Riley's POV:

We finally landed in Costa Rica. We checked in at our hotel room and changed. I changed into a black maxi dress and I put on a black sunhat and sandals. Lucas kept it simple with his white V-neck and khaki shorts and sandals. We packed up some food and went to go have picnic down at the beach. We found the perfect spot, it was on top of the hill where we had the perfect view of the entire beach but then I slowly realized it was a nude beach and covered Lucas's eyes. "Babe, what're you doing?" he asked with a laugh. "I just realized were on a nude beach." I said with my hands still covering his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere else, I mean it's not like I'm going to stare when I have you to stare at." He said. This was a good view of the beach and I was with Lucas either way. "I guess we can stay, but I will poke your eyes out if I see you checking out another girl." I said as I uncovered his eyes. "The only girl I want to check out is you, especially in that dress. Come here." He said as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

After our picnic we decided to go and do a little shopping, Lucas had to use the restroom so I walked through the store and waited for him. But then I saw Charlie. Was he seriously stalking me? I was about to turn away, when suddenly I heard a voice. "Well, I just knew you couldn't stay away from me." Charlie grabbed my arm and quickly yanked it away. "Are you seriously stalking me? I'm on my honeymoon Charlie." I said. "Oh, you are? Well I don't see your so called husband." He said as he looked around the room. "He's using the restroom." I said as I took a step back. Charlie took a step forward and tried to reach for my face but I quickly slapped his hand away. "You do realize what's going to happen if you do that one more time, right?" He said with an evil smile. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to walk away and act like you don't know us at all" Lucas said as he put himself in front of me to protect me. "If you see us walking around town, if you see us anywhere at all, don't even dare say a word to us. Otherwise, you won't live to see another day. I'll make sure of it to." Lucas said as he took a step back and put his arm around my waist. I felt safe again.

Charlie obeyed and walked away. "What is it with that guy?" I asked as we continued to shop. "He wants something, he obviously can't have." Lucas said as he stood close to me. He was being super protective of me, he always has been. But this time it was different. He kept an extra careful eye on me as I shopped, he kept looking around the room to make sure Charlie was nowhere in sight and he kept standing so close to me. I felt a little suffocated but I knew he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. We continued to shop but I had no idea what I wanted, everything was beautiful. Then I saw a dress that caught my attention. It was a long, strapless, backless dress. It was ivory white and had a v neckline. "Wow. That dress is beautiful. It's so simple and elegant to me." I said as I walked over to it. "Then get it. I want you to have everything you want, baby girl." Lucas said as he put his hand around my waist. The best part was that the dress was on sale for thirty dollars! The original price was $105. This was a good deal in my book.

Lucas POV:

I was looking around very cautiously for Charlie. Theirs is no way I am going to let him get to Riley, she was under my protection. It's my job to take care of her. We continued to shop and then Riley stopped and her jaw dropped as she saw a dress that she completely adored. I encouraged her to try it on and I wanted to go in the dressing room with her just in case someone was in there. But I knew it would make me look completely crazy. All of a sudden Riley came out, she was glowing. She looked amazing. Actually there was no word to describe how incredible she looked in that dress. "WOW!" I said that was all I could get out. I was speechless. This was just like at our wedding when I saw her walk down the aisle. I was waiting for her at the altar. She was breathtaking.

After we paid for the dress we went back to the hotel and relaxed for the rest of the night. A week had past and we were ready for the next stop on our honeymoon. We decided to spend a week in each place. Greece was amazing and so was Italy but the last stop was Paris. I was really excited about Paris because I remember telling her in art class that maybe one day we would be in Paris together. Now, we are.

 _*flashback*_

" _Bonjour Lucas" Riley said as she was sitting on her desk  
"Bonjour Riley, peut-etre un jour moi et vous serez Paris a ensemble."  
(Maybe one day you and I will be in Paris together)  
Riley just stared at him for a moment. "Bonjour Lucas." She says again. He smiles and walks away.  
*flashback over*_

Riley's POV:

Were in PARIS! I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. Although Riley did feel nauseous throughout the trip. She thought it was just sickness. But it was more than sickness. After they had a magical night in Italy, there was something that was forgotten. But Riley shook it off, she kept telling herself it was just a cold. They went to the Eiffle tower and waited in the long line together. Riley tried to put on a happy face. But she was feeling sick to her stomach. "Hey, if you're not feeling well we can always come back tomorrow. We can just go back to the hotel and I can take care of my sick baby." Lucas said. Baby?! Why did he have to say baby, even though there may be a possibility of me being pregnant. I couldn't tell him just yet. Everything is just moving way to fast. I didn't even want a baby yet. We were going to wait a while longer.

We decided to come back the next day, but I wanted to stop at a drug store first. I knew Lucas wouldn't let me go in alone. So I knew I had to tell him. "Lucas." I said with a worried look on my face. "What's the matter?" He asked. He started to frown. "Riley, you can tell me anything." He said. "There's a reason why I've been feeling sick, there's a reason why I need to go to a drug store. But please don't freak out or runaway." I said. "I think I might be pregnant." A huge smile spread across his face but then it disappeared. "Then let's get you a pregnancy test. Positive or negative, I'm never going to leave your side. We will get through this together. I promise." He said as he opened the door for me.

We went back to the hotel room and I just peed on the test and we had to wait five minutes for the test to give us the results. We bought a total of ten tests and I had peed on all of them just in case. The five minutes was up. I took a look at one of them and it was positive. In fact, all of the tests were positive. But I wanted to go to the doctor when we get back home just to be sure. "But babe, all ten tests says your positive, but if you really want to, we can leave tomorrow and go see a doctor." He said. I loved how he was being supportive of me. He always is. "No. Let's spend our last week here." I said as I sat on his lap. "Are you sure? I mean there are doctors here." He asked. "Yes, I'm sure. But we just have to be careful. I mean if we are having a baby, I don't even know if I'll make a good mom." I said. "Riley Friar, are you insane? You would make the best mom in this world, I see the way that you are around your little brother. I see the way you are around babies and little kids. You are going to be a great mom. If you are pregnant, then I can't wait to be this little boy or girl's daddy. We won't be perfect parents. But we will raise these kids the right way. Just look at how our parents raised us. We were raised by the best. Our children will be raised by the best. So don't worry about anything for right now." Lucas said. Those words were very comforting. "How did I get so lucky?" I asked as I gave him a kiss. I tried to pull away but he kept wanting more.

The next day we went to go see the Eiffle tower. We were waiting in line for about 20 minutes. The line wasn't as bad as yesterday. Then we finally made it to the top. We took in the view. It was breathtaking. We held each other the whole time we were there. Once again, we got lost in our own world. Everything was perfect. We stayed at the top the whole day, we wanted to watch the sunset. The elevator men gave us the last call before the tower was going to close. We walked as fast as we could before the door closed. Today was perfect. The week had gone by so fast and before I know it, we were on our way back to LA. I knew that once we got back, we would go see a doctor. I was so nervous.

After the plane landed, we took a cab back to our home. It was so quiet. I decided to take shower before we left. I didn't want to go smelling like bad garbage. After I got out of the shower, I saw Lucas asleep on the bed. I quickly got dress, did my hair and makeup and tip toed over to him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he didn't open his eyes, he just smiled. I kissed him again to try and wake up him up. But instead he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. "Let's just lay here." He said as he held on to me. "Babe, we have to go." I said as I tried to release myself from him. "No, five more minutes." He let go of me and lowered himself so that he could put his head on my chest and then he threw his arms around me again. I sighed and put my arms around him and rested my head on his. "One more minute and that's it. Or I could just go by myself." I teased. Lucas quickly looked up at me. "You wouldn't dare." He said. 'Oh just watch." I teased. He gasped. "Fine. But you're all mine when we get back." He said as we got up.

We got into our car, and he held my hand as we drove to the doctor's office. We walked in hand and in hand. I went up to the front desk and signed in. As we waited, I saw all of these women come in with huge bellies. I would soon be in their shoes if I really was pregnant. "Riley Friar?" the doctor called my name. We walked over and entered the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Bailey, you must be Riley and you must be the husband?" she asked. "Yes ma'am" he said as he shook her hand. I told her about the pregnancy tests and she had me pee in a cup for her. We waited for her to come back with the results. Fifteen minutes had past and she finally came back. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Friar. The results came back and you are pregnant, congratulations" she said. Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. We're actually having a baby.


	3. Part Three

Part Three: The Big News

 **Lucas and Riley had just found out they were about to have a baby. But Riley didn't know how their families would react. Especially her father, she knew it was not easy for him to let her grow up and get married. Lucas felt the same way, he was excited yet terrified. But no matter the outcome, they were going to do this regardless.**

Riley's POV:

It had been a week since Lucas and I found out that we were expecting. The gender of this baby didn't matter to me. But I knew Lucas really wanted to have a boy. He wanted a boy first so that as the boy grew older he would protect his little sister. Lucas was very confident that we would have another baby after this one. But I wanted to wait until my baby was at least 3 years old until we have another one. Lucas was glowing all week. He was looking forward to being a dad. But the thing we weren't looking forward to is how to tell our families. We thought about inviting everyone over for dinner.

So I decided to call my parents and invited them and Auggie over for dinner. I also invited my grandparents, my uncle Josh and of course Maya and Farkle. Since we were already inviting so many people. We decided to turn it into a dinner party. So I called Eric, Shawn, Jack, Rachel, Katy over. Eric was going to bring his wife, Michelle and his 2 kids: Amy and Matthew. He thought it would be cool to name his son Matthew Matthews. I wasn't surprise. He would do something like that. Shawn and Katy had just gotten engaged. Jack and Rachel just had a baby girl and named her Emily. Lucas had called his parents and they were going to come along with his sister, Alicia and his two best friends Asher and Dylan. He also invited Zay and Billy. We decided to have the dinner tomorrow night so that it can give my family time to fly in, along with Lucas's. Maya and Farkle lived in LA, right next door to us so they had no problem getting here.

Everyone else remained in either New York or Philadelphia. So we had to give them time to book their flights. But a part of me wished we lived closer to them. But we loved it here in LA. I sent Lucas out to buy groceries for Wednesday night, hoping he would succeed at it. I knew I had a lot of cooking to do but Lucas didn't want me to cook at all. He wanted to do all the cooking while I rested. Ever since he found out he was going to be a father, he treated me like a baby. Not letting me cook, clean or even do chores around the house. He thought if I lifted a finger, I would hurt the baby. I thought it was adorable but I knew I would go crazy anytime soon. It was only Sunday. I knew I could crack at any minute.

I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Maya because she had a signature knock. "Honey." I said as I opened the door. "Peaches!" she said as she hugged me. "We live right next to each other and I haven't seen you in a week! How is everything?" she said as we sat down. "Everything is great! Our honeymoon was amazing, but we did run into Charlie in Costa Rica. Apparently, he lives there." I said. "Are you serious? First the wedding, then Costa Rica? Man that kid is creepy. Did Ranger Rick scare him off?" she asked with a smirk. "Yes he did, it was very sexy." I said. "Ew! I do not want to hear Ranger Rick and the word sexy in the same sentence." She joked. "Oh stop it! You called him Bucky Mcboing boing and you called my uncle josh, uncle Boing. So I know you find my husband good looking." I said. "And it pains me every time" she said sarcastically. We finished drinking our ice tea then Lucas came through the door with loads of groceries on each arm. I offered to give him a hand but he just gave me a look.

"Wow Ranger Rick, six years together and you are still trying so hard to impress Peaches here." Maya said jokingly. "You're the one to talk Clutter Bucket." He said as he put the groceries away. "Oooohooohoo." Maya did her signature response. "Oh how I love you two." I said. Lucas came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I locked his hands with mine and gave Lucas a kiss. "Oh gross." Maya said. "Maya, you're always here, you should be used to this by now." Lucas said. "Oh, I got used to it the day I had to sit in the back seat with you two lovebirds as you guys made out." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry about that" I apologized. "But there was that time when I was locked in a closet with you and Farkle and you guys made up after that huge fight. I saw things I shouldn't have scene." I said. "The life of Rilaya." Maya said as she took another sip.

Farkle came over an hour later and joined us. We all decided to go out and watch a movie together. We decided to watch Ted 2. Lucas and Farkle paid for the tickets and went to go get food for us. "So, this dinner tomorrow. Fancy or casual?" Maya asked. "Fancy. Lucas isn't letting me cook so let's see how that turns out." I said. "Aww. Ranger Rick is going to cook corn on stick and fried chicken." She joked. Lucas and Farkle joined us and we went in and watched the movie.

It was finally the next day. It was the day of the dinner. We decided to make my signature lasagna and garlic bread, along with mini appetizers like cheese, salami and crackers, crackers and spinach dip, cheeseburger eggrolls and many more. They may sound completely disgusting but they are to die for. Lucas spent the whole day cooking and cleaning. The whole house looked spotless and it smelled amazing. We had about an hour left before everyone came. I did contour makeup and put on dress I got from Costa Rica and I wore the necklace that Lucas had given me on our wedding day. I slipped on some black strapped sandals. I gave myself wavy curls and put on long silver earrings to match with my necklace.

Lucas POV:

I was cooking and cleaning all day and I just finished making all the appetizers and the garlic bread. I realized I had put on the wrong apron. I was wear a pink hello kitty apron instead of the black apron that said "kiss the cook." I decided to get ready since the lasagna was cooking. I walked into the room and saw Riley putting on her earrings. "My wife never fails to look amazing in anything she wears." I said as I leaned against the door. She turned around and everything turned into slow motion. Like the time I was coming down the stairs and she turned around and looked at me but then her father yelled and carried her into the class room. "Do I look okay?" she asked. I walked over to her and took her hands into mines. I look right into her eyes and said "You look stunning baby girl." I said as I kissed her forehead.

I decided to match with Riley and put on a white button up shirt, a silver tie and black pants and shoes. We made sure all the guest rooms were cleaned. The best thing about our home was that we had all these spare bedrooms and so we decided to turn a few into guest rooms. Then the doorbell rang. I went down stairs to open it. Standing there was my in-laws, Auggie, her grandparents, and Josh, then my parents had come along with my sister and my two best friends. Maya and Farkle were the next ones to show up along with Billy and Zay. Eric, his wife and two kids showed up with Shawn, Katy, Jack and Rachel. They also brought along their baby, who I finally got to hold for the first time. It was an amazing feeling because in nine months, I would be holding my own baby.

Riley's POV:

It hasn't even been five minutes yet and everyone already devoured the appetizers. "You guys are animals! But please save room for the actual dinner and desert. We have a caramel turtle cake and I know how much you guys love that." I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, half of them were in the middle of stuffing food in their mouths and others jaws were dropped. They pushed away the appetizers and enjoyed the company of others. Lucas was talking to his friends while my parents were talking to his parents. "Okay, so when is dinner?" Eric asked. "Six o' clock." I said. Eric realized it was only 4:45pm. So he decided to get everyone to play a game of football. It felt more like thanksgiving than a family dinner.

Topanga's POV:

"Riley! Sunshine! How are things going over here?" I asked. She seemed so nervous. "It's going great! I am just a little nervous." She said. "Why is that?" I asked. "You'll find out at dinner. But help me pass out drinks?" she asked. We took the drinks out to the guys. It looked like they were really into the game. They separated into teams: Shawn, Cory, Eric, Jack, Alan, Tom (Lucas's dad) and Matthew on one team. Billy, Zay, Farkle, Josh, Lucas, Asher and Dylan on the other. "Okay! Were just going to leave the drinks out on the patio so when you guys decide to take a break they will be right here." I said as we set the drinks down.

Riley's POV:

I was talking to Katy, Rachel and Amy and showed them all the wedding photos. "You looked so beautiful, my darling." Katy said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Thank you, I can't wait for yours and Shawn's wedding." I said. By now it was dinner time and we called the boys in for dinner. They look disgusting. So we gave them time to freshen up. We all went out on patio and sat down for dinner. We had to put out a larger table since there were so many guests. Of course, it only took them five minutes to completely destroy the dinner. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are animals! That dinner took two days to prepare and you animals ate it in five minutes." I yelled. "So do we still get dessert?" "Nope! I want you guys to sit there and think about the dinner you guys just devoured and maybe I'll give you a cupcake!" I said with a smile. "Well it was very delicious" Shawn said.

I gave Lucas the "it's time to tell them look." He nodded. Everyone was inside now after we finished and put away the dishes. They were all sitting in the living room talking amongst each other. "Everyone! Lucas and I have an announcement." I yelled. Everyone froze and looked at us as if they were terrified. My father was the worse of them all. Lucas looked at me and took my hand. "Riley and I are having a baby!" Lucas said. "I'm going to be an aunty!" Maya said as she ran over and hugged us. Everyone started to cheer and congratulated us. "A WHAT?!" my dad yelled. We all turned to face him. Topanga gave him a look. "I'm sorry, what did you say?!" My dad asked again. "We're having a baby dad. You're going to be a grandpa." I said. After those words slipped through my mouth, my dad had fainted.

Lucas POV:

Well our secret was out. "Friar, my boy!" Asher was the first one to run up and hug us, with the rest of the guys and our family members. Then I heard Cory yell. The next thing you know it, he was on the ground. I ran over and helped pick him and put him on the couch. He was out for a good 30 minutes. After he woke up, I brought him some water. "YOU!" he said as I gave him the water. I was very cautious because he could attack me at any minute. "YOU let one of your guys out! This is too soon, this is not happening!" Cory yelled. "CORY! OUTSIDE!" Topanga yelled.

Cory's POV:

My daughter is pregnant. This cannot be happening. My little girl is no longer my little girl! "Topanga, where did we go wrong?" I asked. "Cory, she is 24 years old now, she is not too young to have a child. I know it's hard because you don't like how fast she grew up, but honey, now you have another chance for grandson or granddaughter. Just be happy for them." She said. "Sometimes I forget that she's 24 years old. Every time I look at her, I see the four year old Riley. I don't want to lose her completely." I said. "And you won't, honey we are going to be grandparents- wow I feel old saying that." Topanga said. I finally calmed down and we went back inside.

They were playing a game of charades. I decided to pull Riley and Lucas over to the kitchen. "How are you feeling dad?" Riley asked, "I'll be fine. I just wanted to apologize to you both, for freaking out earlier. Riley, you are my little girl and now you have Lucas in your life. I don't like that I'm not the only guy in your life anymore, and Lucas you will know exactly how I feel when that little guy or girl grows up right in front of your eyes. I just wanted to say that I am happy for you two and even though, it makes me feeling really old knowing I'm about to have a grandchild. But I know that you will raise your child to the best because you were raised by the best. I have no idea what I'm saying right now. This is going to take some time getting used to. Just know that we will be here for you guys, if you need anything." I said. They both smiled and said thank you. After Riley walked away, I kept Lucas for a little bit. "I know you're going to make a great dad, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she's in good hands. Just keep doing what you're doing, son." I said.


	4. Rucas Meets Baby

Rucas Meets Baby:

Lucas's POV:

"I know you're going to make a great dad, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she's in good hands. Just keep doing what you're doing, son." Cory's words kept replaying in my head. I knew that I had to live up to his words because even though Cory may pretend to not like me sometimes, he's still someone that I think highly of. He's the father of my wife. So I can't let him down. He called me **son.** It really meant a lot to me. It had been three months since the dinner and Riley was already showing. I'm very satisfied with my life right now. I married the girl of my dreams, were expecting a baby, I became a veterinarian at one the best vet clinics in LA. Riley became a middle school teacher. We live in a beautiful two story home. Our dreams had come true.

Riley's POV:

Lucas still would not let me lift a single finger and I love his cooking but I'm getting tired of eating some of the same foods every night. It's the baby hormones that are making me crazy. So he decided to take me out to dinner tonight. First, I had to go to the doctor's office. Today was the day we were going to find out the sex of the baby. What if I end up having twins? That is twice the trouble. But one of the best things I loved about being pregnant, is buying all the cute maternity clothes Lucas spoiled me with them within the last three months. He wanted me to have anything I ever wanted or needed. He loves me and I love him.

I slipped on a simple baby blue dress and sandals and tied my hair into a high pony tail. As soon as I walked out of the room and I was immediately swept off my feet. "What're you doing, babe?" I asked. He smiled at me and said "I think you've done enough walking, I think it is best if I carry you to the car." He said as tried to open the door. He failed. So he had to put me down and before he could lift me back up, I ran to the car. "Hey!" he said as he ran after me. He caught up to me before I even got a chance to open the door and hugged me from behind. "You can't get away that easily." He teased as he kissed me on the cheek, opened the car door and helped me in. "I don't deserve you." I teased. He smiled and got in the car.

We drove for about five minutes only to be stuck in traffic, got to love LA traffic. I thought to myself. Lucas put his head back and stared at me while I played with my hands. Then he put his hand on mine and said "nervous?" he asked. "What-no, I mean yeah. I mean what if we lose this baby?" I said. "Don't put those thoughts in your mind, you have nothing to be worried about. If something like that were to happen, we have each other to get through it. I love you." he said. "I love you too," I smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. We finally got out of traffic and to the doctor's office. This reminded me of the first day we came here. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon, and I saw all these ladies with big bellies and in a couple more months my belly would be as big as theirs. I saw one women struggle to walk and her husband didn't even try to help her. "Now if that were me, I'd carry you and make sure you don't run away again." Lucas said as he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and we waited for doctor to call us in.

"Riley Friar" Dr. Bailey finally called us in and Lucas took my hand and helped me up, even though I didn't really need the help. We walked into the ultrasound room and she had me put on a gown and lay down on the bed. Then she put gel on my belly and then we got see our little baby. "So there's the feet, the arms.." she went on. After that, I put back on my clothes and we went into her office. "So, there are two ways you can do this. You can wait until the birth of your baby to be surprised or I can give you the gender now. I know that some couples would not want to know the sex of the baby until birth. So, what would you guys like to do?" she asked. Lucas and I exchanged looks. "I'll be fine with anything, it's up to you, Riley." Lucas said. It would be fun to be a surprised but I knew I wanted to get started on the nursery already and I wanted another excuse to have a dinner party. Plus I knew it would kill me if I didn't know the gender of the baby. "I would like to know the gender of my baby." I said. Dr. Bailey handed me an envelope and I slowly opened it. I pulled out the piece of paper and the gender of the baby was…


	5. Rucas Meets Gender

Rucas Meets Gender:

Riley's POV:

 _Dr. Bailey handed me an envelope and I slowly opened it. I pulled out the piece of paper and the gender of the baby was…_ A BOY AND A GIRL?! WERE HAVING TWINS! Lucas was smiling from ear to ear. Riley knew how much Lucas wanted to have a son. "We're having twins" I said to myself and Lucas put his hand on my belly. "Can't wait to see you my little man." He said as he kept his hand on my belly. I gave him a look. "And baby girl." He added on. "Well congratulations to you both again, we will schedule another appointment in 4 weeks." Dr. Bailey said as we got up and left.

Lucas's POV:

We're having twins. I couldn't be happier. They could be best friends and we can teach them how to protect each other. I can teach my little girl all about animals and my son all about cars and many things. So many thoughts were going through my head but then I realized that we were still in the parking lot. I helped Riley into the car and we drove off. "So, I'm thinking another dinner party to reveal the gender of the babies, what do you think?" Riley asked. "That sounds fun, we always hosts the best parties. Remember college?" I asked with a smirk. Riley smiled. "Yes I do, but we are not going to go that crazy. Just a simple dinner party. Like last time and then I get to watch my dad beat you at football again." she teased. We spent the whole car ride teasing each other and then we finally made it back home.

We decided to go out to dinner tonight but Riley turned it into a double date and invited Maya and Farkle. They did live next door to us. So we took a shower and got ready. They came over to our house around five. We did our usual greetings and I had told them Riley was still getting ready so Maya decided to go help her and that left Farkle and I in the living room.

Riley's POV:

I had no idea what to wear. It was hard especially since I was pregnant. "Hi sweetie!" I heard someone say. I turned around and it was Maya. "Peaches!" I said as I ran over to give her a hug. "Having trouble figuring out what to wear?" She asked. "No, not anymore I decided to a light pink flowy blouse with white high-waisted pants and white wedges." I said. "That's cute, so did you guys find out what gender the baby is?" She asked. "Yes, we did but you guys will not find out until the Friday night dinner." I said as I grabbed my bag and we met the guys downstairs. We headed out to dinner.

It was a Wednesday night and we were preparing for the Friday night dinner. I wanted to decorate the house but I had to leave it to my husband to do all the hard work since I couldn't do anything at all. I had to convince him to let me shop for the decorations and he finally came around. We went out to the party store and bought anything we liked that was baby blue but I decided to add pink in there so that it would leave a mystery. Even though I was having both a boy and a girl. We then went to the grocery stores where Lucas pushed me around on the car. I know we were acting like children but we didn't care who was staring. We were just being us.

As soon as we got home, we put everything away and I decided to design some of the plain decorations we bought and I put together the cupcake holder. Although, I didn't get away with it because Lucas had walked in on me building it and took over. This boy is driving me crazy. Anytime I would try to do anything he would pop up and do it instead. I tried to make a sandwich and then Lucas took over. I tried put the bags away, Lucas took. I tried to use the bathroom but Lucas attempted to help but I gently pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door. I wanted to go on a drive but knowing Lucas, he wouldn't let me so I walked over to Maya's before Lucas saw me.

Maya opened the door. She immediately knew what was wrong. "Hopalong is suffocating you isn't he?" she asked. "Yes, I love that boy but I need to be able to do something!" I said. "Well, come on in my darling." She said. We sat down on her couch and she made us some tea. "So, do you need me to talk to him for you?" she asked. "No, I mean I love everything he has done. I mean he's spoiled me and carried me around, he's done all the cooking and cleaning. He tried to help me use the bathroom and I was not going to let him cross that line. I will talk to him about it but I just don't want him to get mad. I know he has good intentions but he is driving me insane." I said as I took a sip of tea. "What have you done to that cowboy, He loves you so much. That boy would even move mountain for you if you ask him to. My point is, you guys have fought so many times, but you guys always end up making up after. Just talk to him about it because he will never leave your side, he has so many reasons to stay with you and the baby is one of them." Maya said.

I knew she was right. Then my cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Lucas asking where I was. "Well, Lucas is wondering where I am." I said. "Aw but pretty little liars is on. Tell him you're going to stay and watch PLL with me" Maya begged. I decided to call Lucas and tell him.

 **B- Riley  
** B- Lucas

" _ **Hey, sorry if I left out of the blue like that, I'm at Maya's."  
**_ _"Well, thank god you're safe. I was freaking out a little bit. How long are you going to be there?"  
"_ _ **Well, she's begging me to stay and watch PLL with her, so I'll be another hour. Then I'll come home."  
**_ _"Okay, but be careful walking back. It is dark out and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."  
_ _ **"It's a five second walk. But I'll be careful don't worry. I love you too. See you soon."**_

I hung up the phone and went to go join Maya on the couch. "Looks like I'm staying." I said. "YAAY!" she yelled. We spent the rest of the night gossiping and watching PLL and then I realized it was time for me to go. We said our goodnights and I walked back home. When I got inside, I couldn't find Lucas anywhere. "Babe?" I said. No answer. "I'm home. Lucas?" I said again. No answer. I went upstairs and found Lucas asleep with a rose in his hand. I smiled and walked over to him, took the rose and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then I went and got ready for bed.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. When I was calling out Lucas's name, I thought to myself, what if I didn't find him in this bedroom? What if something bad had happen to him? What if I had lost him? I knew I wouldn't be me anymore if he left my side. In that moment I realize I shouldn't complain about everything he has been doing for me, I should feel grateful. People like him are hard to find in this cruel world. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I felt him move.

"Hey, when did you get back?" he said in a sleepy voice. "About five minutes ago, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep." I said. Before he could say anything else, he put his arm around me and fell back asleep. I held onto him very tightly because those thoughts in my mind made me never want to leave or go anywhere without him. I know we may be super clingy with each other but that's what makes us, us.

 **I think I am going to stop right here. The next chapter is going to be the dinner party where everyone comes down and also someone very special shows up at the party. Stay tuned xx**


	6. The Party

The Party:

It was finally the day of the gender reveal party. We decided to have a regular party instead of dinner. All of our families had arrived the night before and were staying in our guest rooms. Everyone decided to go down to the beach after breakfast so that we could set up around the house. Well as Lucas set up around the house. After 4 hours, the house had pink and baby blue balloons in each corner, party favors on one side, a dessert table and so much more. We then put out two big baby bottles; one was blue and the other pink. We decided to let them guess what the gender was and then after that we were going to reveal the gender.

Riley's POV:

I was standing by myself in the living room, admiring all the decorations we had put up. It was time to give my family the 'okay' to come back inside. I realized I haven't even gotten ready yet so I decided to go upstairs and change. I walked into the room and I felt empty on the inside all of a sudden. It was probably just the baby hormones. I quickly slipped into a white strapless dress and wore nude wedges with it. I gave myself beach waves and went light on my makeup. After I did my makeup, I looked in the mirror for a moment there. I didn't recognize who that girl was staring back at me. It was probably just my insecurities. I went and sat down on my bed and continued to look at myself in the mirror. The thoughts I had when I went to the doctor's office were coming back to me again. What if I make a terrible mother? What if something goes wrong? What if I lose my babies? Or what if I lose one of them.

I quickly shook off those thoughts, got up and looked at myself in the mirror one more time and smiled. Then I heard someone knock on the door. "Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked. He walked over to me and joined me at the mirror. He put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt secure again. "I am now. My insecurities were getting the best of me earlier and I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. I also started to have those thoughts again. I mean what if I don't make a good mom?" I said. He looked at me in the mirror. "You know who I see in that mirror? I see a beautiful, strong, powerful woman. I see a woman who always brings out the best in me, brings out the best in everyone, a woman who is never afraid to say what's on her mind, a woman who always stands up for what she believes in. You know what else I see? I see my wife, I see the mother of my children." Lucas said as he released his arms from me and sat me down on the bed. We were sitting face to face and he took my hands to his. "I see the women that has my heart, I see the woman that's changing the world. You always inspire people to be the best versions of themselves, you inspire them to make their dreams come true. You are going to be a great mom. Our kids will be lucky to have you as a mom. Whenever you feel insecure, you know you have me to remind you how special you are." He said as he kissed me on the lips.

I was lucky to have him in my life. I loved how he always knew what to say to lift my spirits. "I love you, Lucas Friar." I said. "I love you too, Riley Friar. I think we should get down to the party." He said. I completely forgotten we were having a party. We quickly went downstairs and everyone was enjoying themselves. They all had pacifier necklaces around their necks and whoever got caught saying the word baby, they had to give their necklace up to person that caught them. We were having fun and then all of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door to open to find Angela. I was very surprised to see her but she was very close with mom so I let her in. Everyone had come over to greet her, even Shawn and Katy. "Well, I hope I'm not intruding on anything." She said. "Of course not, come join us. We're going to reveal the gender of our baby." I said. "Congratulations, I wish I could've made it to your wedding, there's something that I made for you, and it can also be used for the baby." She said she handed me a box. I opened it and it was a white and gold quilt with baby pictures, pictures of my parents, and pictures of all of us from previous years. "Angela, you shouldn't have. It is beautiful." I said as I gave her a hug. "I left some spaces on there, so that when your baby comes you can add pictures of him or her on there." she said. "Thank you. I love it." I said as I put the quilt away.

I realized that it was already seven and we haven't even revealed the sex of our babies yet. So I grabbed Lucas and we gathered everyone into the living room. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, it is now time to reveal the gender of the baby." Lucas said. We each grabbed a bottle and counted how many votes were in each one. Most of the votes were girls. "Okay, so most of you guys have guessed the gender of our baby, or shall I say babies, Lucas and I are having twins, we are having a boy and a girl." I said. "Oh my!" my mom yelled as she ran over and hugged us. "Twins?!" my dad yelled. We all shot him a look. He quickly changed his reaction and congratulated us. After being surrounded with love, we all decided to sit down for dinner. After everyone finished, we cleaned up and it was time for us to say goodnight.

*Six months later*

Lucas's POV:

It has been nine months already. Our baby was coming soon and we had been running around getting everything ready. We set up the nurseries, we bought baby clothes, formula etc. Riley's baby hormones were getting the best of her. She was having contractions all day but she kept telling me it was nothing. She didn't want to go to the hospital just yet. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure. It is probably minor." She said as she adjusted her dress. The doorbell rang and I left Riley on the couch to go open it. It was Maya. We did our usually greetings and she helped Riley off the couch. "What're you doing?" she asked. "Well honey, I have a surprise for you outside-. " Before Maya could finish, she looked down at her heels and they were wet. "Uh babe, did you just pee on her shoe?" I asked. "No dummy, her water just broke!" Maya yelled. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" I panicked. "Hey Ranger Rick, how about less panicking and we get this girl to the hospital." She said. I ran over and carried Riley to the car as Maya grabbed some of her belongings.

I drove as fast as I could on the freeway and we made it to the hospital in less than 10 minutes. I carried Riley inside the ER and she got checked in immediately. We were waiting in one of the rooms for the doctor to come. I was sitting beside Riley and held her hand and tried to keep her calm. I tried to remain calm myself. Maya was in the waiting room, calling everyone and telling them that Riley was in labor. Luckily, her parents and Auggie were in town for the weekend. So they came as fast as they could after Maya called. A few minutes later, the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fisher, I'll be in charge of the procedure." He said. "Alright, how far am I? Don't worry just give it to me, I have a high tolerance for pain." I said. "2 centimeters." He said. "2 centimeters?!" Riley yelled. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means gets comfortable, we're going to be here awhile." She said. "Oh well as long as we have each other." I said. "It also means a trip to the vending machines?" she asked. "Two Twix candy bars coming up!" I said as I got up and left the room.

Riley's POV:

Lucas finally came back with my candy and he laid down next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I was now up to five centimeters. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Lucas, remember when we first met, did you ever think that we would be having a baby together?" I asked. "Yes, I did. Maybe you thought differently. After you got off the subway, I knew I wanted to see you again and then I found out that I was in the same history class as you. I knew it was faith." He said as he kissed my forehead. "You always knew didn't you?" I asked. "Always. Even if I was the only one that knew we were going to have a future together, I knew that what we had was true." He said. All of a sudden our sweet moment was interrupted by my parents.

Cory's POV:

Topanga, Auggie and I walked into the room and saw Lucas and Riley in the hospital bed together. Lucas quickly got up and sat on the chair. I was getting a little emotional. My little girl was having twins. I started to reminisce on the day she was born. The first time I got to see her, hold her. I didn't know anything could be so small, so delicate, and I felt that tiny little heartbeat of hers. I knew that I couldn't love anything else more in the world. I hoped I could do right by that little girl and always be there to catch her when she falls and not let anything hurt her, whether it was a broken arm, a bad dream or even a broken heart. Now my little girl has grown up and she's having babies of her own.

Topanga's POV:

As I watched Riley lay in her bed, I started to reminisce about the day she was born. After hours and hours of pain, my little girl was born. As I sat there and held her in my arms, I knew from that day on I would protect her from any harm that would come her way. I would guide her through life, but I knew I had to prepare myself for all the first we would have with her. Hearing her first words, seeing her walk for the first time, ride a bike. Then as she got older, the first time she wore makeup, first time she came to me for advice on boys, her first dance, first date etc. We were there to witness her get married and now were here to help welcome our grandchildren to the world.

Riley's POV:

I wished everyone could be with me to witness this moment, but having my parents, my little brother, my two best friends here were good enough for me. It had been an hour and I was finally fully dilated. It was time for me to welcome our twins to the world. Lucas was by my side through it all in the delivery room. After hours and hours of pushing, our twins were finally born.

Lucas's POV:

"Welcome to the world, Emma Rose and John Luke Friar" We said as we welcomed our twins to the world. Finally being able to hold our babies, was the greatest feeling in the world. I started to cry as soon as I was able to hold my baby boy. Then we switched and I cried even harder when I got to hold my baby girl. I kissed her on the forehead and joined Riley and our baby boy on the bed. I didn't have one person to take care of anymore. Now I had three to take care of. I knew that from this day on, I would protect them from anything that harms them. I will guide them the roller coaster of life. As I held onto my baby girl, I admired how precious she looked. I knew she would grow up to be just like her mother. I was always going to be there for her, through the good and the bad. I wanted this moment to last for a while it was perfect. I thought my life had started when I married Riley, but now that we had our twins, I realized that my life or shall I say our life has now begun.

Riley's POV:

"Lucas, we have a family of our own now." I said with a smile. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and I just let them roll down my face. I wiped away Lucas's tears. I had the perfect view of him holding Emma. "We're parents. I can't believe it." he said as he sniffled. My parents, Auggie and my two best friends came in a twenty minutes later. They finally got to hold our twins.

Cory's POV:

My grandchildren were finally here. As I held the twins in my arms, I had the same thoughts in my head as I did when Riley was born. I knew that they were going to be great parents. "Emma, John welcome to the world. One day this is one small world, but with big hearts like yours you will be able to make it your own." I said.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

 _Over the years we have seen our twins grow up into wonderful kids, now Emma Rose and John were now 13 years old and attending John Quincy Adams middle school. Riley was her history teacher. Then one day a new kid came to town. Cameron North. He moved to New York from Austin Texas. Riley saw the look on Emma Rose's face as she whispered something to Madeline Hart (Maya and Farkle's daughter) this was definitely history repeating itself. He sat down behind Madeline and she turned around and smiled at him. Riley went over and turned her head around and smiled at her._

 _It was finally lunch time Riley was walking into the cafeteria and she saw Madeline and Emma Rose together and then soon enough Cameron had joined them. Lucas had brought me lunch that day, so when he came, I pointed to the lunch table they were at. Lucas walked over to his daughter "how ya doin" he asked. Emma Rose's eyes grew wide. "Dad. You have a choice here, you can understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria-." "I'm going to do whatever you say next" Lucas said. "This is so innocent." Emma said. "Honey, fathers don't see anything has innocent." Lucas said as he put his arm against Cameron and pushed him back a little. "We see it as, well what's the opposite of innocent?" Lucas asked. "Right here!" Madeline said as she raised her hand. "Please don't embarrass me" Emma pleaded. "I'm just going to have a little talk with this kid here." Lucas said._

 _Riley came over and grabbed Lucas by the arm. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Trying to protect my daughter from boys." He said. "Oh really? Does this remind you of anything?" she asked. Then it hit him. This was exactly like the day Cory dragged me away from Riley when we were sitting together at the lunch table. It was the second day I attended this school. "Ohhh I see where you're coming from." Lucas said. Before he could get back to his daughter, Riley dragged him out of the room._

 _A couple months had passed since we realized that history was repeating itself. Emma and Madeline were talking at their lockers and Cameron and Dallas were not very far from them. Kermit Smith was the new version of Farkle Minkus. "..when did all of this pressure happen?" Madeline asked. "Boys have it easy, they get to ask." Emma said. "_

" _Girls have it easy." Kermit said. "Yeah, we got to do all the asking." Cameron said. "All they have to do is say no." Kermit said. "Well, they could say yes." Cameron added. "They could do that?" Kermit asked._

" _Oh yeah, they wouldn't last a day in our shoes. Waiting for them to get the courage to ask us." Emma said. "And then we have to do the cleaning, take care of the babies, but if you really want him then go get him." Madeline said. "You're telling me you're not a little bit afraid of this?' Emma asked. "No."  
"You're telling me that if you had feelings for someone, you wouldn't be nervous?" Emma asked again. "No, the only thing that makes me nervous is that the thing that everybody wants to happen, but never happens because everybody is too afraid to make it happen."_

" _You know what I was always afraid of?" Kermit asked. "What?" Cameron asked. "You." he said. "how come?" Cameron said. "I know were good friends and all but I've always considered you a bit of a threat. Just like I know you've always considered me a bit of a threat." Kermit said. "Yeah you keep me up at night." Cameron said as he chuckled. They went back and forth on who's going to date who. Then all of a sudden Madeline came over to Cameron and asked him out. Cameron was taken back. He wanted to ask Emma Rose out. But then Kermit went over to Emma and said "Okay then, it's you and me because I don't care." Kermit said with a smile. Emma's jaw dropped._

 _Emma was sitting at her bay window. She was still in shock that her best friend had asked out the guy she's had a crush on since they met each other in a bookstore. Then the doorbell rang and Riley let Maddie in. She went up to Riley's room and saw her sitting at the bay window. "Hey loser!" she said as she sat down net to Emma. "Go away you traitor!" Emma yelled. "Traitor? Me?" Maddie said sarcastically. "Could this possibly be because I asked Cameron out?" she asked sarcastically. "You asked Cameron out." Emma said. Riley and Lucas were sitting in the living room and they exchanged looks when they overheard the girl's conversation._

 _Riley sighed. She already knew what was coming next. Soon enough our doorbell rang. It was Cameron he came over to ask Lucas for his permission to ask Emma Rose out on a date. After giving it some thought, Lucas said yes. Riley was surprised that he didn't make it a double date._

 _A few weeks later:_

 _Emma Rose never told her parents about the kiss her and Cameron shared after her date. They weren't even sure what they were. Were the boyfriend and girlfriend? What were they? Everyone at school pressured them into being a couple and I knew it from the moment they walked through the door, hand in hand. They looked very awkward and stiff. "Let me guess. The kids at school are pressuring you guys to be a couple because of this kiss I heard about." Riley said. "KISS?! WHAT KISS?! NO KISS!" Lucas yelled as he walked into the room. "TOO SOON FOR KISSING!" he yelled again. "So everyone was pressuring to be something you guys aren't ready for." She said as she got up and walked over to them. "NOT READY!" Lucas said as he quickly got up. "Lucas stop overreacting. You sound exactly like my dad. Just let me handle this." Riley said. She got the two to finally come to their sense. They went back to being friend and left to go hang out at Topanga's._

 _Lucas and Riley went and sat on the couch together. Lucas put his arm around Riley and she rest her head on his chest. "Riley, history is repeating itself isn't?" he asked. "Yes it is, but we have come this far. Our kids are going to be okay." She said._

 **This is finally the end of this story! Please tell me leave me your feedbacks on this! I tried my best. Also, check out my new story "A Love Triangle: Rucas or Chiley?" Lucas and Charlie were head over heels in love with her. Lucas met Riley first, when she fell onto his lap on the subway. He was her first kiss and date. But then Charlie moved to town and he took Riley took the semi-formal. Which caused Lucas to get jealous so he asked her best friend Maya to go with him. Now they are seniors in high school and they were still at war for Riley's heart. Will Riley go for Lucas, the star athlete, the first guy she ever liked or will she go for someone different like Charlie? Prom was coming up and that means another battle between Lucas and Charlie, who do you think she will say yes to? xx**


End file.
